poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Find the Crest and found a Crystal Star
Meta-Knight: We should go over there. I think we should be safe here. They went over there and they saw many thing in this room Gumdramon: What is this place? Tiff: This is all the Souvenir that Kirby had from another wold. Tuff: How come you never told me about this place? Tiff: Kirby was assigned to this world and wasn't expected to arrive here for Two-hundred years. But Dedede summon those monsters, which caused Kirby space ship respond to it in wrap drive. Jibanyan: Kirby is from another world, nyan? Tiff: Yes. Even, Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight are. You know I have a secret to tell you. I would like to share with all of you as well. I never told anyone this but one day I'll go to see other worlds with Kirby and even Reunited my Youkai Friends, that you guys have the same name and look familiar. One day, just one day! I'll see other world some day. Tiff: I have an idea! Why don't we look for the Crest you said. Tuff: It might be cool for us, so we have to join you to find it. Whisper: But, you're father said. Tiff: My father would Trust me with my life! I just don't know why he acting so strange? I'm smart for my age and I'm very mature. It's like my father who doesn't understand. Tuff: Our dad is usually a nice person. He wouldn't act like this! So they left to the find the Crest and they didn't know someone is spying on them Meanwhile Dedede: So, they think they could find them Crest. Well, they've got another things coming to them because I've got Heartless on my side and Ebrum is doing his part as well. Escargoon: That opposite monster is making Sir Ebrum a heartless man. Dedede: I need some more Heartless and Ebrum is doing his part as well. Meanwhile Our Heroes is at Whispy Wood and they found a Crystal Star Meta-Knight: That's a familiar star. Shoutmon: We should keep this. They went back to the Castle and went to the Place that Kirby has, and they put the Crystal Star on the Slot Ebrum: Tiff, Tuff! You disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the Castle. Then he saw a Star Crystal, he grab it and he's gonna throw it Tiff: Daddy, no! He destroy it and it shocks everybody, and then Tiff is crying Tiff: Why are you doing this? She ran Tuff: Tiff! Wait! Kirby: Poyo! Meta-Knight and his Warrior are running after her Ebrum: Gentlemen, you are not from another Town, you're from Another World aren't you? All: What? Ebrum: And you five's are Youkai that Tiff mentioned. And you three must be the Digimon Warriors. Gumdramon: How do you know about us? Ebrum: You may fool Tiff and her Friends and you cannot fool me and even though you're Disguise doesn't fool me. And as a Digimon Warriors you already know one does not meddle of the affairs of other worlds. Shoutmon: We already, now that. But... Ebrum: You have violated this Principle. The Digimon Warriors can bring Choas and Destruction. USApyon: But, they don't that other people, Dani. Ebrum: I thank you kindly for protecting my children, now then. There is no room for you and your powers. Meanwhile Tiff is still crying at the Fountain in the Castle and her brother and her Friends are trying cheer her up Tuff: Come on, Sis. Dad doesn't mean to do it. Kirby: Poyo... Meta-Knight: I know he's being mean to you, but he's still you're father. Then Escargoon Escargoon: Oh, boy. Looks like you have a bad mood today. Tuff: What now, Escargoon? Escargoon: You all have some problems for yourself. But he can help you solve you're Problem. Tiff: What are you talking about? Escargoon: I'm Talking about him, who can help you. And it was Dedede. Dedede: Hi, there, Chump. Sword: King Dedede? What are doing here? Dedede: Just coming around here in the Castle, of course. I know, you always wanted to see other worlds, right Tiff? But even though, those five who has a Same Name from you're Youkai Friends is actually them. All: What? Dedede: And even though, those three are from another world. Tiff: Huh? They lie to us? Dedede: Yes, because it's against rules from other worlds. So, I think you could travel other worlds like them. Now, listen carefully. Minutes Later They made it to the Star Fountain Dedede: I want you all to give me the Star Fox from that Fountain, and I know that the Crest is here somewhere from the Fountain. Now, you better give it to me and I'll send you to other worlds. Minutes Later Dedede: (Laugh) The Star Rod is mine! Tiff, Tuff and their Friends know what they done, and they got Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow hurt Dedede: And I couldn't have done it without you. Tiff: Dedede, no! We didn't want this! Dedede: Why? All because you don't like Dreamland to become a Nightmare? Oh, yeah. We have a Deal didn't we? Well, I know a perfect place a one way ticket to the Dark world of the Heartless Escargoon: Um, Sire. The Crest isn't here. Dedede: What!? But I thought- He saw Damemon and his Friends coming Dedede: Oh, great. Their here, looks like it's our time to leave! They escape Meta-Knight: We have been trick from him. Sword: Can't believe him. Blade: We have been fooled. Tiff: Daddy... Ebrum: The Star Rod... We must get it back. Damemon: Come on, let's go. They are going to stop Dedede and then Kirby stop them Kirby: Poyo! Poyo! Tiff: Kirby wants to come with you, even me. My father is hurt and it's all my fault, I have to stop Dedede. Damemon: Okay. Tuff: I'm with you, Sis. Fololo and Falala: We are coming with you, too!